Not Perfect
by JadeCrescent Fallen
Summary: They had always been Hawkeye and Havoc to each other. That is, until today. OneShot. RizaxHavoc.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.  
Don't forget to review when you're finished reading!**

**XXX**

**Not Perfect**

Riza one of those girls who never lost her grace in battle. Her sleek blonde hair would always be done up to keep her hair out of her eyes, and her hand was always ready to draw a gun in the blink of an eye. Many of her fellow soldiers hated to get on her bad side.

Despite her strict nature, she had a soft spot for loved ones and cared for them in her own unique way. Although there would be times a soldier would be on the receiving end of her bullets, they would always miss the head by an inch or two. This hinted not to mess with her at that time.

Jean Havoc had always admired the female officer that way. She was always able to get herself out of any situation. It had always been a habit to keep her gun at her side at all times. She had used it to injure robbers who were attempting to steal her purse. She had used it on a man wanted for five counts of murder. She had used it on Vato Falman when he had provoked her while her period was in effect. Luckily she hadn't actually aimed, or he would be in the hospital with a severe head wound.

There was also now and then when Hawkeye would bring her pet dog, Black Hayate, to work with her. He was a very well-trained pooch, but as most dogs prone to be, playful. He had an annoying habit of knocking Havoc's cigarette out of his mouth and jumping on Mustang's desk and sleeping on his reports.

Riza almost never scolded Hayate with words. Usually she would pull her gun out of her holster and click it, which would scare the dog into attention. She would never dream of hurting the canine, but there were times when she'd need to give him a warning of his misbehaviors. Sometimes Havoc wondered how she would have survived if the world didn't have guns.

"Most likely she'd use bow and arrows…" he said to himself, chuckling.

It was almost the end of the day for most of the soldiers, with an exception to those working overtime. He had just purchased a new carton of cigarettes and was itching to open it. He leaned against the wall and tore of the cellophane covering. He then turned the carton over, holding the bottom closed, and shook it so the tobacco would go to the bottom of the filters. He took out a lighter and lit the delicious smoke, putting it in his mouth carefully; not wanting to bite down on the paper and have it burst open.

Riza was walking towards the stairs holding a leash, with Black Hayate walking obediently next to her. She had just completed the last of her documents and had left them on the Colonel's desk to sign. He wasn't going to be happy with the extra two hours of work he'd have to endure. Her muscles were aching slightly. Perhaps when she got home, she'd take a nice, relaxing bubble bath. She may not be much of a girly-girl, but she was still female, and she found those things relaxing, not to mention a bit romantic.

She reached the top of the staircase and stopped to check her purse, seeing if she had everything she needed. Hayate sniffed the ground while his master fished through the contents of her bag, and he came upon a tasty scent. He looked up and saw a squirrel at the top of the steps, gnawing on what looked like an empty inkwell found on a desk. Hayate blinked and the strange grey creature moved. Whatever it was Hayate wanted to chase it, to challenge it, to show he was the better animal. He stepped forward, and the squirrel dropped the inkwell and dashed down the stairs.

Hayate ran after it in a burst of speed, taking the Lieutenant by surprise. She looked up from her purse. "Stop it!" she commanded, to no avail. The dog jumped down the first step, wrapping the front of the leash around Riza's hand.

"Black Hayate!" Riza said warningly.

Hayate jumped down a few more steps and reached the end of his leash. He summoned up all his strength and began to run down the rest of the steps and after the squirrel. Riza stumbled forward, thrown off balance, and her foot flew over the first step. She gasped as the leash ripped off of her hand, leaving a red mark on her fingers. Her other foot flew forward from the force and she went flying down the steps, screaming.

Havoc looked up from his cigarette in confusion after hearing a woman scream. He noticed Hayate running after a stray squirrel, barking madly. His blue orbs then focused on the figure of Riza Hawkeye, who looked to have been thrown off the top of the stairs.

"Shit!" he cursed, dropping the cigarette in his hand and running towards her.

The scene seemed to go by in slow motion. There he was, running towards Hawkeye, and then there _she _was, landing bridal-style in his outstretched arms.

The whole floor went quiet as they stared at Havoc. Hawkeye was huddled up in his arms, her usually calm eyes wide with terror, and her breaths came in sharp, fast huffs. Havoc stared down at her. Had the great Riza Hawkeye, ace gunman of the military, just fallen down the stairs? Had her grace just been broken from her trained pet dog? Had she just fallen into his clumsy arms? Oh god, she was in his arms.

Havoc's temperature rose slightly as he stood there, holding Riza. She blinked and he could've sworn she flushed slightly too.

"Are you alright?" Havoc asked.

Riza spoke in a surprised tone. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Well I never thought I'd see the day when you'd fall down the stairs," Havoc answered.

Riza frowned. "I never thought I'd see the day you'd throw your cigarette away for anything."

"Hey, believe it or not I find the well-being of someone else a little more important than a roll of tobacco," Havoc answered.

Riza cast him a suspicious look, but then smiled. "Thank you, Jean," she said.

That was the first time he'd ever heard her call him by his first name. "Anytime…er…Riza," he answered, flushing more.

Riza stared up at him. Jean…the name suited him. She'd have to call him that more often.

**XxXxXx**

A simple one-shot I wrote a long time ago about Riza x Havoc. I like that coupling, it's cute. Well, I hope you liked it...this was from a year ago, so the writing isn't at its prime.


End file.
